User talk:Teammcb/Archive 1
YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE AL MY MESSAGES WENT. I HAVE THEM ON A WORD DOCUMENT! IF YOU NEED TO REFRENCE FROM ONE, ASK ME! ultimate form I don't think he needs an ultimate form. Maybe, though. Still, I don't know if that story's even going to get written. None can survive the power of the Slicer No You don't have to. You just might have to. None can survive the power of the Slicer hey if you could make a banner for the leviathos chronicles that would be great but I have not uploaded the picture I want to use yet toa forms what would your toa form be like, i suggest thinking that up, im not talking bout self mocs but your actual self. okay I liked that MoC anyway 1300796803 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) . [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well... the Matoran Universe page, obviously... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Actually, it's Matata... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, and about RotR: I'm just starting on it. And The Leviathos Chronicles just got updated with an extra-long chapter... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Gold guy Shall we name him Colix? That name is mentioned in The Leviathos Chronicles and I was hoping for a chance to use it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] File:IMG 3261.JPG I think it could be Odresk. See my update on ToaFairon's user talk for details. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RotR I will start on it right now. I'm currently in a heated discussion on BZP, but I promise you that I will start. VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry about the delay. I wanted to finish The Leviathos Chronicles first, but I guess I should get back on the RotR project... And yes, I did read TCC. Nice quote about the Rahkshi of Growth, by the way. I added it to the guy's page. Oh, one more thing: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] your movie hey im making a movie, im not gunna be the one who animates it, thatll be lhikan, but the point is, you can find some one to animate it for you. Shockwave Well... I guessed that much... and sorry about RotR. I've been doing a lot of odd jobs lately, so I haven't had as much chance to work on it. I have it written on a Word document, and I want to write the last three chapters and epilogue all in one go. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] SORRY! My biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest, biggest apologies. (Yes, I cheated by copying and pasting. So sue me.) I had an unplanned "deviation from Internet activities," which involved temporarily halting all Wikia things. I'm back now, but I just have one hour at the moment, so I'm not going to be updating anything right now. Also, did you check out my latest blog post? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, and about RotR and the other two: that's kind of what I was thinking. Also, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] A couple things I forgot to say: #The Rahkshi of Growth grows in a different way than the , which merely expands and doesn't increase in mass. The RoG uses matter from sources around it to grow, and when it shrinks the matter is returned to its source. (The loss of matter is negligible, however, and would only be noticed if it grew to the size of a city... or more...) Therefore, in a universe made entirely of energy such as the Confusion Dimension (with the exception of the prison) it can't grow. #Did I already tell you that I made a chibi Rahkshi of Growth? His name is Girahk, and he's not the Rahkshi from TCC that Nightwatcher adopts as a pet. He has an Irish accent... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Not just ten... =P But can I return him to you when I'm done with him? I'd like him to appear in The Deception Chronicles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Tall green bad guy Actually, I do have one. (Two arms, sadly, but I think you can use him.) It's an alternate Gresh from the Shifting of the Sands Universe, and a member of the criminal organization Dark Talon. He'll appear in Life in the Underworld and the Shadowlands trilogy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh. *facepalm* Duh. But remember — Nightwatcher is just about the most powerful Toa in the universe. Not everyone can blow up an indestructible fortress without lifting a finger, or annihilate an army of Makuta single-handedly. And as for my plans, you'll just have to wait and see. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... there's sort of a problem with that... you see, Tetrack is a Kodax of Absorption. That's the only reason he does what he does... And a four-armed green bad guy... hmmm... mind if I kill him off? I think he'd be a good assistant for Krakanus. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry... again... I apologize. I know, I was supposed to get back to writing stories as soon as possible, but I was... unable... to access the Internet for a time. Forgive me. I shall begin writing now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I can send you an e-mail about it if you register an address in . Yes, it's in the future, but Nightwatcher's off doing... bigger and better things... by that point, so no, it doesn't involve him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, the future plot will be quite interesting... it'll have a big role in Rebellion. And if you can't register an email address, that's fine, but I don't know how I'll be able to tell you about it. It'll be a major spoiler, and I don't want to reveal it on the wiki. However, I will say this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, come on. Don't flatter me. And besides, that's not even close to the awesomeness of the Shadowlands plot. Let's just say that it wasn't easy taking what you, ToaFairon, and Biogecko have done and turning it into a universal puzzle... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I am writing a story Im writing 2 storys currantly: Noriks Tale & Shadowplayers Journey. If you want you can help. Just ask me first when you make an edit and your fine. Tell me your answer on my talk page.~JG~ Thanks for youre help. I like the added bits. If you want to you can help me with another story I'm Making:Shadowplayer's Journey.~ ~ Can you help me with his bio . can you please and im new its for toa korutahttp://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Toa_Koruta make one up but put him being defeated by toa storm. becoming a sysop Well, I really don't know. Just do good stuff and try to get noticed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Um... Didn't you notice? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry 'bout the late response. Actually, the chapter's not done yet, so probably not. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I know exactly what you could do. Did I ever tell you about the Bounty Hunter wars? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Jman98 talks here Hey Teammcb want to be friends?~ ~ Awsome! Want one of your characters to be in Noriks Tale. Because I'll ad one of them if you want me to.~ ~ Ok, Ill add him. And he wont die.~ ~ This is an award presented to Teammcb BHW Sorry for taking so log in replying about the story. The brief outline is this: 43 years after the Kodax War, Tetrack forms the Bounty Hunter's Guild (actually an excuse to get at the Enforcers, since he cares nothing for bounty hunting) and attacks the Enforcers. Tetrack is imprisoned, but he escaped, and the Guild grew even more. Tetrack loses the battle and is banished to the Southern Continent, and Draconius takes over the order and brings it into hiding. A few more things: *Try to keep everyone in character. *Draconius is based on Pellaeon. (I'm assuming you know who he is.) *Introduce the Toa of Air Boreal and whatever characters you want. Just try to stick to the general plot. *Nightwatcher is not there, just so you know. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Try to make it RotR-style: many POVs, none being the main one. Also, have there be a traitor in the Enforcer ranks that defects to the Guild and ends up redeeming himself as he dies in the final battle. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Raanu-G Well, we're not supposed to have individual pages for alternate versions of characters... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Before. And yes, I did. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, and I am going to FINISH ROTR AT LAST when I get back from this accursed mother-son retreat. Have you read the latest chapter? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs here! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Team Long time since I last spoke to you! Well, I finally have finished my Leptys model! View it here. By the way, did you notice my new story, Fairon's Blog? It's taking place during the reign of the Empire of Darkness, I'll explain about that later. And, where have you been in these months?! You were inactive so much. Toa Fairon ' Well, I don't need a picture for the gold being, since I have it categorized under my category, since it's a character I'm using, or do you have him upgraded? If so I'd like to see a new pic. 'Toa Fairon ' I'd like to see the new pic. 'Toa Fairon ''' I like it. And I only have '''2 chapters left of TLC. Once I'm finished, I'll start TDR, Underworld, and Shadowlands... But there's something I don't think you understand. Bounty hunters work for money. Not even a single widget has even been mentioned in your story. Could you please make it clear that the bounty hunters are working for money? That's what makes them bounty hunters. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TCOGM Hi, ToaFairon recently let me join The Creators Of Gigas Magna. I am currently doing a task which has to be completed quickly: Fixing the infoboxes to BS01 type. So, I want to ask, do you have preferences of pages you want. You can also try it yourself, though I`m already used to them. If you want to see how some pages look, see Fyxan, Fyxon, Antidax, and some of my own pages, such as Ackron, or Valrya. You can find the example of how to use those at my Sandbox. I`m currently also reading the story something more, since I haven`t been as deep into it as the original writers of the stories. (TF, TheSlicer, Biogecko, and you.) I`m also planning to, if I`m done, help with the 'bad' pages. Oh, and if you have some time: I appreciate help with the BS01 boxes. TIL Re: Sure,you can write for it! TCOGM I will. I`m following them in chronological order, and now I`m at...um...The collection chronicles. If I`m not mistaken, it`s one of the stories you wrote. I`m also reading TFC, since those two are around the same time. Before I`ll update Janneus and Shayla, I`ll need to do something on my own pages, but it`ll be fixed quickly. Hi Just wanted to say hi, anything busy going on currently? I read TBHW, it's pretty nice! Toa Fairon ' Well, I only have one plan currently, a story that takes place 175,000 years before the Great Cataclysm! It's about Great Beings, and all that, even before Antidax existed, I think it could be a project with a lot of potential, but Slicer tells me to wait until we know more about the canon Great Beings. What do you think, should I start it? Or delay it? And did you read the FuSoTech World Survival? it's taking off now! 'Toa Fairon ' Hello, I have a few questions for you: *Did you read FuSoTech World Survival Season 1? *Did you read Fairon's Blog? *Is is okay with you if I build my own version of Raanu-G for Infection? *Would you like to write a chapter for the FuSoTech World Survival? 'Toa Fairon ' Thanks Thanks for all the comments on my new MOCs! I appreciate it. Raanu for Infection Well, you need to make a version of Raanu with the following specifications: *It MUST have green, seeing as he is Infected by Shadowdermis *It needs to look a bit monstrous, not big, but just monstrous things added to him *It can have wings, I prefer it to have wings, but I leave it for you to decide *Red eyes please *One arm can be normal, other can be mutated *Can have spines *A cool mask is preferred 'Toa Fairon ' A red and silver MOC? I think it should be Enforcers/Resistance. 'Toa Fairon ' Well, I was actually planning to make the GMR (Gigas Magna Resistance) recruit him on Bara Magna, which is the actual purpose of Inferno and Fairon's Blog. And bad that you can't find your camera, do your parents have one? If they have try to use theirs for the pic. And I made a Toa of Lightning today. But I'd really like to see Raanu-G's Infection form, I think it'll look really cool. And... after I finish Eternal Darkness I will make it into a movie! and then I will make a Gigas Magna Storyline game, all I need is a dev (developer) team, I'll look around the wiki if I can find someone, and if you want to help, go ahead and help me with the Beta version. 'Toa Fairon ' They become members after they ally with the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. And I'm glad that you liked that story. But if you really want to see how well I can plot, read Shadowlands. I'm starting it as soon as possible. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I have a name for Janneus' species, which, according to TDR, originate from Bota Magna. Are you okay with the name "Rotaxian?" [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry, you can't because TF's already made him. And I like TBHW, but I think you could go a bit slower. Also, could you use something very similar (but not identical) to the Underworld prologue when writing the end of the part with Tetrack's rescue mission? Oh, and Boreal's a Toa of Aura. Might want to fix that. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hi Just wanted to say hi. :P Well, have you read my new blog post, and have you read the FuSoTech World Survival season 1? And did you already find your new camera? P.S. Sorry if that's a bit overwhelming Toa Fairon ' And The Darkness Returns has finally begun! 'Toa Fairon ' Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Janneus Ooh... I wasn't planning that, but I suppose it would make things a bit more interesting... [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] But if Janneus is in the Underworld War, how does he get imprisoned in the Confusion Dimension? I thought he got caught by the Enforcers. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re:TDR Well, look in my archive please, there's a message regarding TDR entirely, otherwise, go look on the talk page of TDR, there, the entire story is planned out, again, you need to improvise a bit here and there, since it's what's written down there is a beta, and I will go to Slicer to tell him about something I need to do at the end of TDR. P.S. it's holiday where I live, so I can be online even more than usual Toa Fairon ' There's a slight problem with that. Boreal dies at the end of Underworld, before the Resistance is formed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] YOU NO GET. Resistance no existee yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] We are not allowed to write TDR, well, too bad, TheSlicer has reserved it, but you may want to help me with Fairon's Blog, or the FuSoTech World Survival. Toa Fairon ' gairon his arms are more posable than a toa! (He has double jointed wrists lol). Gairon uses custom pieces to move Well, in the Gigas Magna Storyline... yes, it happens. Just so you know: Shayla is not going to get Boreal. He dies. And And did you know that I originally planned for her to fall in love with Slicer after his memory is wiped, only for them both to die? (None of that is going to happen now, though, I assure you.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Contest If what you're trying to say is that there aren't enough girls, you may be right. I'm trying to have as many as possible in my stories, but I recently noticed the low number of girls in the DC trilogy. Namely, 0. You need to work on that. And if you think Shayla and Charon is weird, wait till you see And there's one more relationship I have planned, a minor one that only lasts for a little while: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 04:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It's on TF's talk page. And thanks, but no thanks. And FYI: Raanu-G, Makuta Kaylek, and The Hunter might appear. Also, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I was actually thinking that Jarrin died in the battle of Gigas Nui, but if you want, I could squeeze him in... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That's great. Also, would you like to audition for Underworld Rising? Since I already know you're a guy, I'll list all the male parts, or at least, all the ones I can remember: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Me hi I read you comment on TheSlicers page and I will answer for him I am writing another story centering around leviathos its called Shadow Regime Hello Do you still want to write a chapter of the FuSoTech World Survival? And can you help me with Fairon's blog? Toa Fairon ' Sure! Go ahead and write, in FuSoTech, finish the chapter and add another chapter, in Fairon's Blog, it can all be short, so a few entries are allowed, be reminded that it takes place during the Overwatch Empire time, so that everything is highly advanced in technology, a LOT can be added, gunships, dropships, helicopters, all the like, just try to imagine a bit dystopia like features (A dystopia is a timeline with dark elements and tolitarian things, it's like the Empire of Darkness/Overwatch Empire). Got that? P.S. Slice is currently offline, he will be for the rest of this week, just to tell you. 'Toa Fairon ' I also made a promotional poster of Eternal Darkness, will be featured soon, and Eternal Darkness will be made into a movie! 'Toa Fairon ' I know, Slice is, well, going far, not that I want to make him mad or something, but it's just that, it's mah saga, it was originally my idea, and all that, I truely appreciated the help I got, as I only write stories if I want, and last time I wrote FuSoTech (Which was a few hours ago), I had lag really badly, so I decided to finish later, and I'm glad that you're online too, because I was the only one online today. And Eternal Darkness will be made into a movie after it's finished. 'Toa Fairon ' Good idea, good idea, but see, I have it planned out, look at the Citadel please, I will give you a plot outline, this is a spoiler that NOBODY may read, only you. Now, you may notice that Fairon is still alive at this here, but I have given Slice permission to kill him off, I know it is pretty weird of me, but Fyxan will be mah self-MOC after that, but note that this is not the story as how it will be in it's final version. 'Toa Fairon ' I saw your update on FB, really nice! 'Toa Fairon ' And I have a plan for a story that takes place DIRECTLY after the end of Eternal Darkness, going to be called Into the Inferno. 'Toa Fairon ' You sound like it took a long while to type all that. You started rambling. Well, no, you may not use Nightwatcher in ID, because you don't know exactly what I have planned for that scene, and I'm not going to tell you. As for the plans for the storyline, I have already planned out how it will end (10,000 years in the future), and I am going into a pretty complex story arc with Nightwatcher as soon as Shadowlands is over. But as for what happens before that... well... I have only one thing to say. Oh, BTW, if you're trying to write a story in the top spot... *evilgrin* [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, F'sB takes place during Inferno, which is the 4th part of the saga, and will end somewhere in Eternal Darkness. I know about some, well... dramatic ending scenes and the like, I will try to fix it up a bit, that a battle takes place at the top of The Citadel and then the Shadowdermis reactor explodes, which is the end of ED. Kunaku isn't Light Kunaku, Light Kunaku is, as is listed on my My MOCs section of mah userpage, a Makuta from the Melding. The last story will be made by Slice, Into the Inferno is about Fyxan and Fairon (Don't know if he would be there, need to have a little bit information here and there) who are trying to stabilize the Citadel core, so they, and the entire Matoran population of Sacho City, can evacuate, the story would be revealed on it's own, I can't reveal too much information. Now, lemme tell you about the Overwatch, I'll begin where they are set up. That's who the Overwatch exactly are. Toa Fairon ' Please enter hey man please enter this cotest Enter [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii]][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Did you actually read my last message? Toa Fairon ' You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Teammcb, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 I see you updated TBHW again. Was that one of my battle tanks you used? [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness When will you write your chapter? Thanks! nice save I saw your comment on slicers page and read the chapters in mission into darkness and wanted to say nice save with the whole nightwatcher being lame thing You should... You should enter my competetion. Enter a Toa of Lightning and you'll win that prize, as it will probably be the only image in that section. I will be closing it soon... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) What's an In What is it Collector1 I DELETED ALL PEOPLE'S ANSWERS TO MY CLUE HUNT BECAUSE MANY WERE CHEATING! Clues P.S.If I cheated,I didn't know it. Wow I did extensive research to all of Toa Hydros' characters, but didn't find one clue. 'Toa Fairon ' 'Toa Fairon ' I already found it. 'Toa Fairon ' Sorry Don't know where it is. Collector1 'Toa Fairon ' 'Toa Fairon ' Got help Collector1 Small question 'Toa Fairon ' 'Toa Fairon ' Wining!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, going to get help! Collector1 Here. Hehe I edit faster than you do pal, seeing as I almost have 2000 edits, and you have like 1600 edits. >=D 'Toa Fairon ' 'Toa Fairon ' And if I'm not right then: Tell me which one is right please. 'Toa Fairon ' And when are you gonna update FuSoTech, you promised me, I, as leader of TCOGM, must now misuse my powers (I love using friends as tools in a chess game, basically what mah life consists of, I can be called mean, but I'm also a nice guy), you must write a chapter of FuSoTech, it's an order. 'Toa Fairon ' Yes, but I'm sometimes kinda confused by maths and the like. 'Toa Fairon ' I'm very sorry but: 'Toa Fairon ' Hey Collector1 'Toa Fairon ' Man This is hard! My help will be comeing! Collector1 Wait, at least keep the unfinished version, I'll finish the rest. 'Toa Fairon ' answer i dont know where to put this so 24643 =>